Not Wasting This
by Lightning and Ice
Summary: Spottedleaf expected nothing after her second death. She had never been more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This was born out of my sadness over Spottedleaf's second death, my newfound hatred of Erin Hunter and my favorite quote. (I reject your reality and substitute my own –Adam Savage) It's Ice, by the way.

Spottedleaf was crushed. Completely, soul-killingly crushed. Her time in Starclan had been comfortable enough. She was with old friends and family and could even walk occasionally with Firestar in his dreams. Now, however, even that had been ripped away from her. Her second death had been more painful than her first, not physically, but emotionally. The knowledge that everything she had ever known would forever be lost to her had over whelmed her. It still did as she stumbled through this milky black swirling darkness. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't really care. She was just happy to at least have her thoughts to keep her company. _ Better not get too attached to them, before they too are taken from me, _She thought wryly. As she ambled about, she suddenly realized her surroundings were not quite the same as before. There were several large rocks and a grey cat in her way, for example. _Wait. A cat! _She ran towards it.

"Careful now, kit. We are both too frail to withstand any impacts." It said.

Spottedleaf begged the cat "Please, tell me where I am. Tell me how to get back to Starclan!"

"The road to Starclan will be long and painful. Are you sure you want to attempt it?" The cat mewed.

So there was a way! "Yes, Yes! Of course!"

"That's what they always say. Let me tell you where you are. You are in the Place Between Stars. I, Ma'at, have the power to give you a second chance, to let you right all the wrongs and tie all the loose ends in your old life. If you succeed, then you will be admitted back to Starclan. I believe you knew one of the last cats to have earned this privilege, Cinder."

Spottedleaf gasped "It was you that released Cinderpelt to her second life!"

Ma'at scoffed. "You clan cats are so silly with all the name business. She is Cinder and you are Spot. All the rest is just decoration. Yes, it was I that gave her new life. If it is truly your wish, I will do the same for you. It would be different for you than her, of course. You would keep your memories, at least certain ones. However, certain… circumstances would be more difficult for you. What is your answer?"

Spottedleaf gulped. This was a difficult decision. Cinderpelt had eventually turned out alright, but it had taken much pain and turmoil to accomplish. Her circumstances would be different, though, accept by the sound of it they would be worse, however. Ma'at must have seen her confusion, though, because she spoke next.

"You are having trouble deciding. You may rest now and tell me when you wake.

She led Spottedleaf to a nest in a hollow between stones. She felt the weight of all the walking she had done on her weary muscles as she slipped off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When she woke, she knew her answer. The dreamlessness of her sleep had decided it. In Starclan she had walked in the dreams of those she cared for. If she did not do that, she had vivid dreams of being with Firestar, having kits of her own, being happy. She could not spend eternity in this empty state. She stood and looked around for Ma'at, finding her immediately.

"I have made my decision. I would like a new life." She mewed it evenly, even though the prospect both elated and terrified her.

Ma'at sighed. "Why do they always say that? Don't they know it will only bring them more heartbreak?" She then faced Spottedleaf "Well, Spot, you've made your decision. Follow me. "

Ma'at led her past many strange rocks and shrubs. They eventually arrived at a bubbling stream.

Ma'at chanted, as if she had done this many times before. _I suppose she has, hasn't she? _She thought to herself. She tuned back in to what Ma'at was saying

"_A spirit pure of mind, body and soul seeks to be born again. Grant her this chance!" _ The last part came as practically a yowl, and as she said it the stream gurgled louder and seemed to glow.

"Drink!" Ma'at urged her "While it still glows!"

Spottedleaf took a deep breath, bent her head and drank of the cold, metallic tasting water. She then felt her eyes flutter as she slumped to the ground. _Funny, it fells as I f I'm melting away. _Was her last thought before there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I think form here on out I'll be known in my warriors fics as Icestorm, my Warriors persona. I also think most of you don't care. Here's the next chapter! :3

* * *

Warmth. Warmth all around her. She didn't know where she was, didn't really care.

_That sounds familiar. _She thought. _I wonder why?_

She was aware of steadier warmth in front of her nose and wriggling warmth on either side of her. Curios, she opened her eyes to see where she was. When she did she saw a kit staring at her.

"Hey, Drift! Spot finally opened her eyes! Can she come play now?" The kit called.

"You go along, Stripe. Let me look at Spot."

Inside, her mind was whirring. Spot. She had been called that before! By Ma'at! The events of the previous day rushed back to her. As soon as she came to this revelation, a cat picked her up by her scruff and set her down in front of them.

"Well Spot, I'm glad to see you finally opened your eyes! We were a little worried for a while, but you seem fine. Go play with your brothers." The cat, who Spottedleaf assumed was Drift, said.

"Okay!" She decided to play the part of an eager kit long enough to come up with a plan.

She bounded out of the den, which appeared to be nothing more than a fallen tree, and raced towards the kits.

One called out to her "Spot, come play our game!"

"Sure! What are we playing?" She asked. She hadn't played many games as a kit, she spent most of her time trailing Featherwhisker.

"We're being the cats by the lake that Drift told us about. Branch is the big ginger tom, I'm the big white one with black paws. You can be the big grey she cat."

They were obviously talking about the Clans! They we're being Firestar, Blackstar and Mistystar right now! They must be near here…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Branch swiped at her forepaw. Instinctively she pulled it up and swatted at his other paw and tried to catch him off balance. Suddenly Stripe dived into the fray and they were all wrestling. They played in the sun for a while until Drift called from inside the den.

"Kits! Come back!"

They all trotted back to the den Stripe and Branch complained, but Spottedleaf was glad.

"Kits, what story would you like to hear?" Drift asked.

This was her chance!

"The one about the cats by the lake! I was asleep when you told it last!" She practically begged. She _needed_ to know how she might find the clans.

"Okay, since you've never heard it before"

The Drift began mewing in a sing song tone "They came many seasons ago, when I was practically a kit. I sat here, in this tree, and watched as they talked with the farm cats. The fact they never knew I was there was how I knew this would be a good den. There were many of them, all a bit lean and tired from their journey, but they had strong muscles and smooth pelts. They made their home all around the lake, which is why you kits aren't allowed there. They are kind enough, but I have seen them fighting ferociously as well. I think they live in separate groups, led by four different cats. A big ginger tom, A white tom with black paws, a pale brown tabby tom and a silvery grey she cat. Daisy, a friend of mine, went to live with them. Maybe sometime when you older when can talk to Smokey and Floss and they can tell you more, but now, rest. I'll return soon with prey."

She stepped out of the nest and padded out of the den. The other kits fell asleep, but as soon as she was sure Drift was gone she ran out of the den. She looked around and saw. The den was on a hill. What was at the bottom of the hill? A twoleg horseplace.

She half ran, half tumbled down the hill. When she reached the barn she was exhausted, but she kept going. Once she was in the barn she looked around and saw Floss dozing on a pile of hay.

"Floss!" she called.

Floss sat up and looked around "Who's there?"

"I'm Spot, one of Drift's kits!" She needed Floss to talk to her, and this seemed like the best way.

"Spot, I bet drift doesn't want you here. I'll take you home." Floss sounded astounded.

"Please don't! Can you tell me about the cats by the lake?" She pleaded.

"I'll tell you not to be going up there. You're going back to your den." Floss replied. She just sounded annoyed now.

"Okay." She was disappointed, but now she knew exactly where she was. She could try again soon.

* * *

AN/ I love you guys. Really, I do. I had four reviews on the first chapter of this story than I do on a multichap with almost a hundred views. Web cookies for all of you :3

(*.;) (.*:) (:.*)


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Today's public service announcement: ASSUMPTION. It has recently caused a lot of problems amongst my friend, so I'm asking my readers to think: What did you assume today? Have your assumptions hurt someone? Just think about it. Anyways, on with the story! :3

Floss, true to her word, walked her back up the hill back to the den. In it they found to wide-eyed kits and an incredibly anxious Drift.

"Floss? What are you doing here-Spot! Where were you?"

Drift ran and scooped her up and started grooming her head.

Floss replied "This little rascal came all the way down to the horseplace and demanded to know more about the clans. I wouldn't think a scrap like her could make it this far! All the same, she looks dead on her paws."

Drift drew back and growled "You snuck out of the den while you were supposed to be napping? And all the way to the horseplace at that! You aren't leaving the den for the next _Moon! _No, _two _moons! Go in there now and don't you dare move or talk!"

She wasn't very affected by Drift's scolding. She felt bad for making her worry, but this had been important. She padded meekly into the den and lay in the nest. Her brothers soon joined her.

"Wow Spot! You went so far! What was it like?" Stripe demanded.

Spottedleaf didn't answer. She was already fast asleep.

* * *

When she slept, she dreamed.

She was in a bleak, barren stretch of dry earth. She looked around and saw something surprising: her old mentor Featherwhisker.

"Greetings Spottedleaf. I am happy to see you. It certainly wasn't expected."

"Featherwhisker! I am happy to see you too! But, where are the forests of Starclan?" She was very curious. She had never seen this dismal little plain before.

"Spot, I don't know how to explain. You see, you are not yet welcome in Starclan. It took special permission for me to walk in your dreams."

"What do you mean I'm not welcome in Starclan?" She was shocked. This was the one thing she was not expecting.

"You see, Ma'at did not give you a second life with our permission. That is the only reason you have your memories. Starclan is worried. But further explanations must wait until later. Now I have a message."

"You must return to Thunderclan as soon as possible. Dark times are coming, and they will need you to make it through. In the aftermath of the battle, all clans are weak. The enemy they will face will be more dangerous than they imagine. You must be there to help them see the light."

Featherwisker was already starting to fade away when Spottedleaf yowled " A new enemy? Please, tell me more!"

* * *

She woke more exhausted than when she went to sleep. Now, however she had to plan. Drift was asleep in the nest next to her with her tail over her. She assumed Stripe and Branch were out playing. _Okay, so the next time i'm alone I'll need to go.  
_

Featherwhisker's urging to go as soon as possible came back to her.

_Tonight. _She decided. _Tonight I will return to my clan._

* * *

Eventually Drift woke up and called her brothers back to the den. She fed them and they all slept, except for Spottedleaf. She waited untill she was sure they were all asleep and crept out of the den._  
_

She had only made it a few fox lengths when she heard a voice calling her.

"Spot, where are you going?"

She looked back and saw Branch and Stripe behind her.

"I... I'm going away." She awkwardly told them.

"Like last time? Can we come with you?" That was Stripe, eager as ever.

"Spot, Stripe, you'll get in so much trouble with Drift!" Branch sounded anxious.

"No, not like last time. This time, I'm not coming back." She wasn't sure why she was telling them.

"You're going to live on the farm with Floss?" Now Stripe just looked apprehensive.

"No, I'm going beyond the horseplace. I'm going to go to the clan cats."

Stripe and Branch spoke at the same time "You can't!" "I'm coming with you!"

She looked at them "Branch, I can and I will. Goodbye to both of you."

Stripe spoke "Didn't you hear me? I'm coming with you!"

"I can't stop you, so you may as well travel with me." She told Stripe reluctantly. Featherwhisker hadn't mentioned taking Stripe with her, but if she didn't he might tell Drift and keep her from going. She started padding away with Stripe following behind her.

The last thing she would hear from yer other brother for a long time was him calling after them "Stop! You can't go! Please!"

* * *

AN/ Expect the next chapter soon. Really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Okay, guys. I lied. I had every intention of publishing this right after chapter three, but as I wrote the chapter I realized something: It sucked. Badly. So I re-wrote it. It's still not very good, but it's better.

* * *

Spot led Stripe down the hill. It was a little easier this time because she knew the way, but Stripe kept stopping to gape at the scenery. As they reached the horse place she realized the flaw in her plan: they would have to cross Windclan territory.

Her mind was whirring, thinking about everything she knew about Windclan's lake territory. Suddenly she remembered: along the banks of the lake, there was a stretch of land a claw length under water. If they were very careful, the could go that way!

"Stripe, I need you to trust me. We are going to go a way that's kind of damp. We'll have to be really careful." She hoped her brother wouldn't do something foolish, like try to swim..

"I'll be really careful." He had the same look on his face kits always did before they tried to climb the Highrock or some such. She was slightly worried.

She led him down to the bank, where they carefully waded through the shallow water.

"If this is what you call damp, I'd hate to see your definition of soaked." Stripe muttered, slipping in the gentle tide for the fifth time.

Spottedleaf didn't worry about his negativity. Soon enough they'd be _home. _Albeit wet, hungry and bone tired, but still home.

* * *

Dawn had broken by the time she smelled Thunderclan sent markers. She nearly bounced across the border, leaving Stripe in the dust.

"Can we rest? I'm exhausted!" Stripe pleaded.

"No, silly! We are almost there. Just a few moments!" She was exhausted too, but they were so _close!_

Indeed, within a few moments they ran into a small Thunderclan patrol.

"Kits! Whitewing, come here!" Thornclaw yelled.

"Oh, the poor dears! You're soaking wet! We need to get you back to camp! Quickly!" Whitewing picked Stripe up by the scruff and motioned for Thornclaw to do the same with her.

"I can walk!" She protested weakly. It was obvious she couldn't. Thornclaw picked her up.

"What are your names?" Whitewing asked around the awkward bundle in her mouth.

"I'm Spot, and he's Stripe." She almost said Spottedleaf, but caught her mistake. It wouldn't do to scare them.

They were soon at camp, and were greeted by gasps. Bramblestar was sitting in the clearing and quickly saw them. He bounded over to them as the warriors set them down.

"Who are the kits? Where is their mother?"

"Our mother was a rogue. She died, so we came here." She lied so they wouldn't try to take them back before she could explain who she was.

"Send them to Brightheart in the nursery. I can talk to them when they rest." Bramblestar seemed tired as well. They were making his already stressful life as new leader after the battle even harder, she realized with a sinking feeling.

"Wait! I have to talk to Bramblestar alone!" This was her chance!

"Not now, dear. He's busy. You can come nap with my kits, then you can talk to him." Brightheart ushered them to the nursery.

* * *

It had been a long time since she had seen the nursery so full. Brightheart, Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit were there, plus Sorreltail, Seedkit and Lilykit. On top of that, Cinderheart was expecting Lionblaze's kits. Luckily, Seedkit and Lilykit would be having their apprenice ceremonies that very day. She already couldn't wait.

There were introductions, which she didn't pay much attention to. Stripe, however, seemed excited to meet Dewkit and Snowkit, the only other toms in the den. Spottedleaf, however, sat quietly by Amberkit.

"You'll love it here. Here we take care of each other! And we play games. But now Brightheart's going to make us sleep. We can play soon." Amberkit whispered to her.

Almost as soon as that was said, the queens sent them to sleep. She was grateful for the chance to sleep in Thunderclan again.

* * *

She and Stripe slept until sundown. Brightheart fed them and said they were going to Seedkit and Lilykit's ceremony.

All the clan padded into the clearing. Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Seedkit and Lilykit sat under the highledge. Bramblestar started the ceremony.

"Clan, today has been eventful! I'm sure you've all heard about the new kits in the clan, and I'd like to start by giving them their proper clan names. Spot, Stripe, come forward.""

She didn't know why this caught her off guard. Of course they would rename them! They went forward.

"Stripe, you have come to be a part of this clan, and as such you must have a proper name, as all names have power. You will now be known as Stripekit."

Stripekit beamed and pranced back beside her. She stepped up.

"Spot, you have come to be a part of this clan, and as such you must have a proper , as all names have power. Yous will now be known as Spottedkit."

She was ridiculously happy to have here name back. as she went back to stand beside Brightheart, she relished in the clan chanting her name.

Brambelstar began again, making Seedkit into Seedpaw and Blossomfall's apprentice. She was surprised, however, when Lilypaw became Jayfeather's apprentice. Cherrypaw became Cherryblossom and Molepaw became Molefang.

Everyone seemed content, They all looked forward to a good night's sleep with Cherryblossom and Molefang on watch.

After their long naps, though, Spottedkit and Stripekit looked forward to a long night pretending to sleep.

* * *

AN/Just a question, does anyone else get as annoyed as heck when all your warriors words get underlined red?


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Sorry this took me a little longer to update. I have pretty much reached the end of my mental planning up until the climax. This picks up like, five seconds after the last chapter so you might want to re-read the last few lines of it.

* * *

At least, that was what she thought. As she lay in the extra nest with Amberkit next to her and stared at the de wall she lost consciousness so quickly she would later swear Starclan was simply tired of waiting on her.

She was immediately plunged into a dream. She seemed to be in the same place as before, except there was some grass growing around the edges. As she pondered this Featherwhisker padded out of the shadows.

"Greetings, Spottedleaf. I am glad to see you have heeded my instructions and arrived at Thunderclan. I have another message."

She tried to sit calmly and patiently but she was obviously excited for a new piece of her destiny.

"This will not be easy for you to hear. Spottedleaf, I want you to do… Nothing." He winced as he said the last part, expecting her reaction.

"Nothing? You made me run all the way to Thunderclan to do _nothing_!" she was upset. He wanted her to just sit there like a useless lump of fur?

"Not quite. You will not be needed at least until you are an apprentice. I wanted you at Thunderclan so when the time comes, they will not feel they are trusting a stranger, but a Clanmate."

"But they would know I wasn't just any Clanmate, _right_? At least some of them would know I was Spottedleaf, _right_?" She was yowling now.

"That's the thing. I don't want you telling anyone you're Spottedleaf. Not yet. The time will come, but not yet. You must have patience. It is not your time. Yet."

With that, he padded back into the shadows, leaving her alone and confused in the clearing until she woke.

* * *

When she did Amberkit, Snowkit, Dewkit, and Stripekit were all staring at her intently.

"Ahh!" She yowled.

Al the kits purred and teased her.

"We were wondering how long it'd take you to wake up!" Dewkit purred.

She flicked his muzzle playfully with her as they all padded out of the den, ready to play the day away.

Her days were like this for a while. She would wake up, play, be fed, play some more, be fed again, and go to sleep. And wait. She did lots of waiting. She counted down the moons until she became an apprentice eagerly. The only break in the monotony was the birth of Cinderheart's kits, Ashkit, Tawnykit and Rainkit. They were cute, two toms and a she cat, but the only thing they were capable of so far was squirming, mewling and taking up space in the nursery.

* * *

Eventually, the day came. Her apprentice ceremony. Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw had theirs the quarter moon before to space things out, their mentors were Icecloud, Birchfall, and Bumblestripe, respectively.

At her and Stripekit's ceremony, things went as expected. They were called forward to receive their mentors; hers was Cloudtail, which she was very happy about. She would probably be his last apprentice, and she wouldn't be too trying because she knew much of what he would teach her.

_He's more my kind of mentor than Thrushpelt was. _She thought. Also, it didn't hurt that he was Firestar's kin.

Stripepaw received Rosepetal. She thought this was a good match, she could see Stripepaw being good at fighting, like Rosepetal.

On their first day of training, they were taken on a tour of the territory. Spottedleaf knew most of what they saw, but Stripepaw's awed look made it worth the long walk.

Cloudtail spoke "Tomorrow you will work on your claw strength, swipes and dexterity while carrying a load."

She had to stifle a purr when she heard the well-used ploy for gathering moss.

* * *

That night they moved to the apprentices den, which was nearly as crowded as the nursery had been. Seedpaw was about a moon away from her warrior ceremony, and that would bring some relief, but until then all six apprentice had to suffer.

"It's far too crowded in here!" Amberpaw whined.

Seedpaw looked at them sharply. "It's crowded yes, but it means Thunderclan will have many new warriors! Starclan knows we need them after the great battle! If you'd quit whining, maybe we could get some sleep."

She was haughty while said it, but her words had a ring of truth. They had lost Ferncloud, Mousefur, Hollyleaf and Firestar. And they should really get to sleep.

* * *

AN/I need warrior names. Badly. If you have any for these characters, feel free to tell me. Also, I decided someone in this chapter will become an antagonist. If you guess who, I'll review one of your stories.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/Yikes, am I stupid? _Cloud_kit? I forgot about Cloudtail. To avoid duplicate names, she has been renamed Rainkit. Things are starting to get interesting for our favorite little tagalong, though…

* * *

Branch was _not_ okay.

Not only had he been abandoned by his brother and sister, his only friends in the world, but now his mother as well!

"I'm sorry, Branch. You're old enough to take care of yourself now. It's the way of rouges and loners. You can't stay with me forever." Drift had said.

She had been sad for a moon after Spot and Stripe left, but now she looked expressionless.

He had begged to stay, but she ignored him. He had eventually stumbled away, going down to the base of the hill but staying away from the horseplace. He couldn't survive alone! Stripe had always been there to tell him what to do, and Drift had always taken care of him. He was hopeless alone.

_Stop that! _ He thought. _You are not hopeless! You're better off without them! They were the weak ones, always counting on you doing what you were told, but not anymore!_

This was how his days went. He would wake up, stumble around his general area, talking to himself, and occasionally stopping to make dirt or hunt. Once it was too dark to see where he could safely stumble, he would find a relatively safe place to sleep. He was alone like this for a moon, at least. Until one day, he saw a cat for the first time in a long time.

"Hello! Who are you?" the little thing asked. It was a little kit, maybe three moons old, fluffy and soft, probably a female. Without thinking, he began circling the kitten.

"Oh, I'm Branch, little kit. What could your name be, pretty thing?"

"I'm Delilah." She sounded much less excited. In fact she seemed a little nervous.

"What would a pretty kit like you be doing so far from her nest? It's... Dangerous out here."

"Oh, I was, umm, exploring?" Now she was definitely afraid.

"You have such pretty fur." He said, brushing his tail along her throat. "It would be a shame if it were to get all ripped up and bloody, now, wouldn't it?"

She was shivering, and her mew was barely a whimper. "Please don't hurt me! I'll go home; I'll never tell anyone I saw you here! Please!"

He could barely hear her past the adrenaline rushing through him. "I'm sorry, Delilah, but it's too late for that." And with that he raked his claws across her throat.

Her last shriek could probably be heard for miles around, but he didn't care.

A small part of his mind was screaming at him, What had he done? He had killed an innocent kitten!

A larger part of him, however, shushed that. How powerful he was, he didn't need anyone, with the threat of fear he could control any cat he wanted! He had only to hone his skills and he'd be unstoppable.

That small part of him could almost _feel _his sanity running out like the blood of the cat under his paws, but again the larger part shushed it.

After all, it would never be lonely in madness.

* * *

AN the second: I know this is a tiny chapter, but I didn't want to squeeze in some more of Spottedpaw's adventure. The villain contest was not won; I would have accepted Branch or another cat you aren't going to find out about yet. If you guess the other cat before the next chapter is up you still get the prize, but if not, Nada. Sorry ;P.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ I meant to do this last chapter, but Branch ran around in my brain and killed everything not related to him.

Pearlfeather and Acornflight: I love those names! I shall most definitely be using some of them.

Pumpkinfur: Oh no! How could I have forgotten Mousefur _and _Hollyleaf?! I've put them in.

* * *

For the first time since she had returned to Thunderclan, Spottedpaw felt like she was in unfamiliar territory.

Warrior training was hard. You were either gathering moss from some Starclan-forsaken corner of the territory and carrying it back with sore claws, hunting prey you ultimately had to hand over to someone else, or sparring with your den mates until you were all panting and sore.

Still, it was probably one of the most fun things she had ever done.

Being a medicine cat had been interesting, and it gave you a sense of fulfillment knowing your clan mates would always depend on you. But it was never really _fun_.

At the moment Cloudtail was standing with her telling her about the training they would be doing soon, but he was interrupted when Bramble star yowled from the High ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!"

Everyone gathered around and got settled.

When all was quiet, Bramblestar began. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Seedpaw mewed firmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seeddapple. StarClan honors your cleverness and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

The clan chanted her new name, and Spottedpaw thought about what it meant. Warrior names normally had more to them than it seemed, but this one was fairly straight forward: Dapple for her dappled pelt.

After the ceremony, Cloudtail led her out to the Sky Oak.

"Seeddaple was honored for her cleverness and fighting skill, two very important skills for warriors to possess. To demonstrate both, we are going to do a different kind of exercise. I am going to turn tail and hide my muzzle in this bush, and stay there for a few moments. In that time I want you to get into a position to ambush me when I come back out. Starting now."

As soon as he couldn't see, she looked around, forming an idea. She crept on feather light paws towards the sky oak and began climbing. She eventually reached a suitable branch and crouched silently . Soon, Cloudtail emerged.

He sniffed around, finding her scent. As soon as he caught on, she leaped on him from above.

He flattened to the ground, and she was caught off guard.

_Surely I wasn't that heavy? _She tought.

Her moment of inattention was her downfall, he surged off, throwing her off.

As she rolled away he leaped and pinned her down. She batted at him with her paws, sighing.

"You can get off of me. I know what I did wrong, I lost focus. Can we try again?" she asked hopefully.

He purred. "We can't do it again; I'd know what you were doing. That was a good, idea, it's a method we occasionally use it in battles. But, you have to be fully committed to it or they'll throw you off like I did. Also, it's not the best tactic for a smaller cat. It would be better for you to hide then leap out and aim at me form many different angles. We _can _try that."

They practiced some more, then went back to camp. She treated herself to a vole, her favorite prey.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Snowpaw.

She blinked at him, surprised by his question. "Sure, Snowpaw."

He sat down next to her with a sparrow and started eating. She did the same, happy to have something to distract her from the awkward silence.

When he had finished, Snowpaw asked "So, what kind of training did you do today? Bumblestripe said we might all train together tomorrow."

She quickly swallowed her last mouthful, nearly choking. "We are? That's great. Today we did battle training."

"That sounds fun! All I did was hunt for that scrawny little mouse over there!" Amberpaw announced, striding over to join them. Dewpaw and Stripepaw were behindher, having a heated debate on weater or the worst warior names.

"Dirtface!" Said Dewpaw.

"Fishyheart!" Protested Stripepaw.

"Deathsoul?" Amberpaw suggested.

Soon all the apprentices were having a heated battle about the worst warrior names they could come up with. Amberpaw won with Uglydeath.

* * *

AN/ I put my idea of how these characters look on my profile. Scroll all the way down to the bottom and click the links:3


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ I ave a few announcements:

1. My Bio is now readable! Do with that what you wish.

2. Spring break is upon us. 'Nuff said.

3. I'm going to shut up and let you do what you came here for. On with the story!

For moons now, Spottedpaw trained hard under Cloudtail. She learned she excelled at hunting, and wasn't too bad at fighting either. She sparred with the other apprentices and play fought after training. And today, she and Amberpaw were having their assessments.

Icecloud and Cloudtail stood in front of them in the mossy clearing.

"In a few moments we are going to hide and watch you. You are to catch as much prey as you can for the clan. It's fairly simple and straight forward." Cloudtail mewed

Amberpaw raised her tail.

"Yes, Amberpaw?' Icecloud mewed.

"Can we hunt together?" She looked at Spottedaw, who nodded.

In turn, Icecloud looked at Cloudtail.

"If you can catch more prey that way, than by all means, do. Just don't let us find out one of you did all the work while the other lay in the sun like a fat old snake!" Cloudtail purred

"If there are no other questions we'll begin. Once you don't know where we are you can start."

They both turned tail as their mentors disappeared into the brush. Once they were gone they added into the forest. They both scented the air.

Spottedpaw smelled a vole. She quietly tapped Amberpaw on the flank with her tail to signal her to be silent. She dropped into the hunting crouch and crept forward on light paws.

Right before she struck the creature saw her. It scurried away but didn't realize it was going right towards Amberpaw.

She struck and killed to quickly.

"Good job. If you weren't here it would have gotten away!" Spottedpaw whispered.

Amberpaw buried it and they continued on.

They had caught a squirrel and a finch when Spottedpaw smelled something disturbing, like crowfood but worse.

She looked at Amberpaw worriedly.

"You smell it too?" Amberpaw asked.

"Yeah. Should we investigate? Or get Cloudtail and Icecloud?"

"Lets look first, so if it's just a piece of crowfood we won't look like scardey mice."

Spottedpaw agreed with her logic, but she was starting to recognize the smell form her medicine cat days. It was the smell of death.

She was going to say something to Amberpaw, but she was already far ahead. With a growing feeling of dread, she followed.

They came upon the source of the smell at the edge of the territory, near the abandoned twoleg nest.

Just as she had feared, there was a dead cat lying in the sun.

Amberpaw shreiked. Spottedpaw fell into medicine cat mode. She walked forward and began sniffing at it's fur.

Cloudtail and Icecloud came running out of the trees. Cloudtail pushed her out of the way and began looking the body over while Icecloud talked to Amberpaw and Spottedpaw.

"Amberpaw, run back to camp. If you meet any patrols on the way send them, but make sure you get Squirrelflight or Bramblestar."

Amberpaw immediately took off.

"I think this was the rouge we scented on patrol the other day. I guess another rouge killed it, because the throat is sliced clean through and there's no clan scent on it.

"Sounds like it. I hear a patrol coming. Spottedpaw, why don't you go get your prey and go back to camp. You look a little shaken."

This knocked her out of her stupor. She had been sitting there, numb with shock because she had caught a familiar scent on all the rouge's wounds. Her long forgotten brother Branch had been this cat's killer. She was sure of it.

She wandered around the forest, digging up prey. Her mind was reeling. Branch! Branch who had pretended to be Firestar. Branch who had always followed Stripe's orders obediently. Branch, Who had looked so broken when they left. Branch, who was now a murderer.

At camp Squirrelflight was giving orders. When Spottedpaw walked in Stripepaw bounded over.

"Did you and Amberpaw really see a dead cat? Was it all gross and bloody?"

"Stripepaw, can we talk in private? I need to tell you something." She figured that he had a right to know.

They padded over to an abandoned corner of the stone hollow.

"Stripepaw, I smelled the cat's fur. And... I'm almost positive Branch killed that rouge."

He ogled at her. "You're kidding, right? The Branch I knew wouldn't kill a fire ant if it was in his nest."

"Stripepaw. I know what I smelled. I don't know how, or why, but Branch is somewhere near our territory and he killed a cat."

"I know you'd never lie to me, it just sounds so crazy. Lets assume it was nothing unless it happens again, okay?"

She sighed, knowing this was the best compromise she would get out of her brother.

Suddenly, Bramblestar, Icecloud and Cloudtail entered the clearing with their patrol. Bramblestar leaped onto the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

"Most of you know this by ow, but a rouge was found dead in our territory. It was presumably killed by another rouge. Patrols will be increased and I will tell the other clans at the next gathering."

"Also, I have some happier news. Spottedpaw and Amberpaw were o their assessment when they discovered the rouge. Cloudtail, Icecloud, are they ready to become full warriors?"

Both mentors nodded.

"Spottedpaw, come forward."

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." she mewed happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spottedwing. StarClan honors your hunting skill and good judgment, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Amberpaw, come forward."

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." she said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Amberwind. StarClan honors your swiftness and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

As the clan chanted their names she was glad she would soon be on silent vigil and have time to reflect on the day's events.

AN/ This was a doozy of a chapter! Just curious, are there any cats in Thuderclan you want dead?


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Not much to say here, except enjoy the chapter and please read note at the bottom.

Spottedwing's vigil was going as expected. She sat silently next to Amberwind at the entrance of the hollow, thinking.

_I guess I'm a warrior now, no medicine cat._

She had tried hard to block her past from her mind, believing it would help her achieve her mission. Now, however, she wanted to give Featherwhisker a piece of her mind. Her _mission_ had involved finding a dead cat and still being no closer to Starclan.

She and Amberwind would make the journey to the Moonpool the next night, a journey they were supposed to be making right now, if it hadn't been for the dead rouge making them warriors right away.

That was another thing. The camp had buzzed with gossip, wondering where the killer was. Cinderheart had pulled her kits to her, even though they had been apprentices for moons.

Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts by a large creak.

Amberwind called out softly. "Who's there?"

Lilybreeze, the newly named medicine cat along with Jayfeather, replied, "It's only me. I was looking at this fallen branch. I think we're in for a storm. Carry on with your vigil."

After she said that Spottedwing noticed the wind picking up, the light drizzle that was failing.

When Squirrelflight released them she said "I don't like the looks of this weather. Go find a nest, and when you're rested get ready to go to the Moonpool."

The warriors den was empty except for Graystripe.

"We only have one empty nest; one of you will have to make one. But, I think a few of us "senior" warriors will probably be retiring soon. The battle did a number on our old bones." He left the den, purring.

Amberwind said, "You can take that nest. I like mine made up a different way."

"Then at least let me help you with yours."

They padded over to the medicine to ask Jayfeather for moss.

"Dose the sky look as bad as it sounds? This rain and thunder has just been getting worse and worse. At this rate I'll have to replace all my herbs." He grumbled.

"Do you think we'll make it to the Moonpool?" She inquired.

"Not unless you fancy swimming like a Riverclan cat across the forest!"

"All we did was ask!" Amberwind whined as they carried their bundles awkwardly under their chins back to the den. "Why does he have to be such a grump?"

"And this moss will be useless by time we get back to are dens!" She added.

"Do you need any help?" She turned around to see Snowpaw behind them.

"Sure!" Amberwind said to her brother, awkwardly giving her bundle to Snowpaw, who in turn looked flustered.

As soon as the three young cats had arranged the moss into something resembling a nest, they heard Bramblestar calling a meeting.

"Cats of Thunderclan! Because of the heavy rain that is falling and the dangerous lightning and wind sure to come with it, we must take precautions. I want the apprentices, Purdy and Leafpool in my den.

Jayfeather, will you and Lilybreeze wrap up any of the most important herbs and go into the Apprentices den?"

"Sure thing, Bramblestar." Lilybreeze called back over the growing roar of the storm.

"Good. Brackenfur, will you stay in the den with them?"

"Umm, sure Bramblestar." he replied

"Okay. Also, Ashpaw, Rainpaw and Tawnypaw move the fresh kill into the apprentices den and make sure there's some moss in my den for them. Warriors, of course, will stay in the warriors den. Squirrelflight, could you please organize the reinforcement of the warriors den? I'm thinking rocks along the outside edge of the den and that fallen branch from last night put on the side facing the wind."

"Sure thing!" She replied.

"When that's done all warriors should stay in their nests. No one is to leave camp and everyone should try to stay in the dens as much as possible until the storm passes. I'm getting worried about floods and such."

Everyone padded off to their tasks, but Poppyfrost yelped, "But what about Berrynose? He went out by himself and hasn't come back!"

Calmly, Bramblestar mewed, "Berrynose is a competent warrior. I'm sure he can make his way back. You are in no circumstances to go looking for him."

Suddenly Spottedwing felt a tail poke her side.

"Pay attention to the task at hand." Cloudtail said. "I thought we just finished teaching you that!"

"Sorry, Cloudtail." She mewed, going back to weaving leaves and twigs into the warriors den walls.

She was walking alongside Poppyfrost, carrying a stone in her mouth to seal the edge of the den when the sky erupted, the rain pouring down heavily enough to part her fur.

"Everyone in the dens!" Bramblestar yowled over the roar of the storm.

"Berrynose!" Poppyfrost cried. "He's not here!"

Cherryblossom pushed her mother towards the den, trying to sooth her.

In the den, Bramblestar pulled the branch across the entrance, effectively sealing them in.

Amberwind pressed against her and shivered. Brightheart padded over to them and licked Amberwind's head while resting her tail on Spottedwing.

Her mind was racing. Floods had never been a problem in the forest, but the hollow could fill with water and the river could rise dangerously.

Once again, their plans to see Starclan had been dashed.

She eventually drifted off, the sound of the pouring rain in her ears and the gentle rasp of Brightheart's tongue on her soaked fur.

AN most important: Guys, I have some good news and some bad news.

Good news: I'm in the planning phases of a new fic! It will be cannon compliant but feature entirely OC's. Expect its premier in a few months.

Bad news: You know how it took me longer to update this chapter? I'm afraid it's going to be like that for a while. My entire years' worth of activities happens within the next few weeks, so I'll have less time to write till summer.

Goodish news: The chapters will be a little longer! And, if I'm taking too long to update you are completely within your rights to PM me and tell me to hurry up. :3


	10. Chapter 10

She awoke to a gust of wind and rain, and Squirrelflight entering the den. She dropped some sodden prey on the ground as Bramblestar drew the branch back over the entrance of the den.

"What's it like out there?" He asked, spitting out splinters.

Squirrelflight began distributing the freshkill. "There's water about as deep as a mouse is tall. I think it's draining out around the entrance a little,we shouldn't have barricaded it. We're pretty lucky we were Seeddapple thought of digging a trench around the den."

Seeddapple looked very proud, but Ivypool could be heard snorting. The "trench" was a shallow scrape around the den.

"Jayfeather and Lilybreeze were okay, and Brackenfur said he checked on the elders and apprentices a little while ago." She concluded, returning her focus to giving away prey.

"Did you see Berrynose?" Poppyfrost asked hopefully.

Squirrelflight shook her head, while Poppyfrost moaned in despair.

When she reached them, Squirrelflight dropped a vole in front of them.

"That's all? For all three of us?" Brightheart gasped.

"About that... I was hoping you would share with Cloudtail too. We only had a few pieces of prey."

"Of course. Cloudtail! Come eat with your family!"

It warmed her heart that they considered her their family, but the meager prey did nothing to warm her stomach.

* * *

The warriors soon began to grow restless. She was hissing at Molefang to get his tail out of her nest when Bramblestar yowled above the chaos:

"Enough! The rain is letting up, who wants to go outside?"

About half the cats raised their tails.

"Fine! Go and do something productive, help the water drain, reinforce the dens, just calm dow!"

She was a bit upset that Bramblestar had lost hiss temper, but her happiness to leave this cramped den was more powerful.

She and Amberwind decided to try to reassemble the elders den. the stood inside the den and wove twigs into the structure.

They wer working on a particularly difficult patch when they heard a piercing yowl from behind them.

"BERRYNOSE!"

They quickly reentered the clearing to see a cream-colored blob slump down in the clearing.

He was limp and weak looking with his fur plastered to his body with water.

Someone called for Jayfeather as Daisy and Poppyfrost yowled.

She thought: "He needs... He needs... Why can't I remember what herb he needs?"

Suddenly Ma'at's words came back to her. "You will keep your memories. well, most of them, anyways."

So this is what that foxheart meant by "most".

She looked back to Berrynose and saw Jayfeather and Lilybreeze treating him.

"Lets give him yarrow to make him throw up the water." Jayfeather said.

They did, but when he vomited it was pink with blood.

Lilybreeze frantically searched his throat. She drew back in shock.

"Jayfeather, his traots been cut badly!"

Daisy yowled and Poppyfrost had to be restrained.

Through her haze of shock at the situation, she noticed one thing:

It had stopped raining.

Berrynose died soon after, with his family around him.

They were all working to rebuild the camp when she realised: A clean slash trough the neck. just like the rouge. Branch.

She walked over to where Stripepaw was clearing away debris.

"I'm sure it was Branch again." She whispered as softly as she could.

"What makes you say that? The rain washed away all the scent." He replied, a little too loud for her tastes.

"He was killed the same way: A clean slash through the throat. In the same place. Near the same time. It's obvious!"

"Wuhsh obvures? Dewpaw asked, padding over with sticks in his mouth.

"It's obvious that this is the weirdest shaped stick in th whole forest!" Stripepaw held up a crooked sttick.

"You two are strenge."He mewed as clearly as he could, and padded away.

* * *

AN/ Hahahaha! Death to Berrynose!Sorry this one's not that long, it was going to end when the rain stopped, but I was like "Egads! this is a short chapter!" Since im feeling especially socially inept today, I want to remind you guys: I am a real person. Hard to believe, I know. Don't be afraid to criticize me, I enjoy it! Also, if you want to rant about the injustice of eggs being restricted to breakfast or some other obscure topic, don't be afraid to pm me. Just be afraid of what would happen if Lightning responded for me.


	11. Chapter 11

AN/ I've been thinking about the future chapters, and I know several key facts now! We're actually getting back into the action! Oh yeah, if you were looking at the reviews for some reason, Mandy Morgan is a friend of mine. Not a stalker, not me blowing up my own story.

* * *

While sitting vigil for Berrynose that night, Stripe paw looked up at the sky and said,

"It's almost the full moon."

Brambelstar looked up from his former apprentice's fur and sighed. "You're right. We'll have to go to the gathering tomorrow."

He got a strange look in his eyes. Suddenly, He ran up to the highledge, calling a meeting as he went.

"Stripepaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, come here. I've put this off far too long."

She realized with a jolt, they were finally going to become warriors!

"Stripepaw, come forward."

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, one couldn't tell he wasn't clanborn, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Stripepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" He mewed earnestly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Stripepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stripefoot. Starclan honors your loyalty and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

They ceremony was repeated two more times, with Snowpaw becoming Snowclaw, and Dewpaw becoming Dewfang.

They were all glowing as the clan chanted their names.

"Now I know the warriors den is very crowded. When we repair the camp I'll organize and addition-"

"No, that won't be necessary. Sandstorm, Dustpelt and I have been talking and we all agree it's time for us to retire." Graystripe mewed.

"Of course. All of your wisdom and stories will be admired for moons to come."

Suddenly Sandstorm started purring, and Dustpelt looked at her questioningly.

"I've always said I'd be the crankiest elder since Mousefur. Now we can find out!"

Everyone close to Sandstorm groaned. An awkward silence followed, in which everyone went back to sitting vigil, the new warriors at the entrance to camp.

At her place a ways away from Berrynose, Spottedwing quietly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was spent rebuilding the camp. She offered to go on a hunting patrol. ,and was put on one with Snowclaw and Dewfang.

They padded around the ruined territory, searching for prey. She saw a robin pecking at a worm about a foxlegnth away. Dropping into the hunting crouch, she stalked it, pouncing at the last second. She barely caught it.

"Great catch!" Snowclaw exclaimed.

"Umm, thanks." She mewed.

"Oh, for Starclan's sake." muttered Dewfang.

"Well, you know what? No one cares what you think! Yellowdew!" Snowclaw shot back.

"Pansyclaw!" Dewfang retorted.

Soon they were at it with each other, while she padded of to hunt.

_I wonder if that's what Stripe and Branch would be like. If Branch wasn't a murderer._

She pushed the thought out of her mind. Surely she had been wrong. There just wasn't enough proof.

In her heart, she knew she wasn't wrong. But she had to hope.

* * *

She was picked to go to the gathering. It wasn't her first in this forest, but it was her first as a warrior.

She sat and mingled, until the gathering came to order.

"Bramblestar, you may speak first." Mistystar said.

She was trying to listen, but Stripefoot nudged her and whispered, "The big grey one!"

She nudged back and returned her attention to the gathering.

"… We are recovering well for the storm, but I have some disturbing news to report. About three sunrises ago, we found a dead rogue on our territory. It was covered in the scent of another cat, but none we know. It was near Shadowclan territory, so you may want to watch out."

"Also, yesterday during the storm our warrior Berrynose went missing. He came back just before it stopped. He died shortly after. He had nearly drowned and it appears that someone had attempted to slit his throat. He couldn't have made it far, so I assume whatever attacked him has moved closer to our camp, though no patrols have found anything unusual."

Almost as an afterthought, he added, "We also have five new warriors, Amberwind, Spottedwing, Stripefoot, Snowclaw, and Dewfang."

Onestar spoke of nothing unusual, but said he would patrol the Thunderclan border for signs of the rogue, because it seemed likely it had traveled into that area.

Shadowclan reported scenting the rogue in the area Thunderclan had specified, but the rain had washed any trace away.

Riverclan had no important news.

* * *

On the way back to camp she pondered.

It seemed Branch was getting closer.

* * *

AN/ Turns out I've been spelling rogue wrong the entire time. Oopsies.

Branches' known kill count: 3


	12. Chapter 12

AN/ Yikes! I have an excuse! It's a bad one, but

Reasons I haven't updated:

Dad had to go to emergency room

Computer died

I hated the last chap and was a little disgusted with this story

But I'm back, with a hopefully better chapter.

* * *

After the news from the gathering had spread around camp, there were many different opinions. Some felt safer knowing the other clans were keeping watch as well, and others uneasy that the rouge killer was at large in the other clans as well.

Spottedwing was of the second opinion.

She wanted to speak with Starclan, but so far her every formal attempt had been thwarted by unusual circumstances and Featherwhisker had been absent from her dreams.

* * *

She rose from her nest in the warriors den, and walked out to the clearing. The camp had been mostly rebuilt, but prey was still scarce. Squirrelflight was assigning patrols.

"And on the Shadowclan border, I want Foxleap to lead that patrol. Take Leafpool and Spottedwing."

She padded up to her patrol mates. They traipsed out of the camp and to the Shadowclan border...

"I smell Shadowclan." Foxleap declared.

Shaking her head, Leafpool snorted, "It just can't be because you're a mouseleghth away from their border, can it?"

"No, fresh and… Right there!"

He pointed stiffly to a small patrol emerging from the pine trees.

Rowanclaw, the leader of the patrol dipped his head.

"Greetings. We would like to speak to Bramblestar."

"Why?" Foxleap demanded harshly.

Spottedwing observed the proceedings silently.

"If we wanted to know, we would have told you now, wouldn't we?" mewed a black and white tom.

"Calm down Crowfrost. We'll take you to see Bramblestar." Leafpool mewed.

Leafpool took the lead, and they wandered back through the territory. As they entered the camp several cats gasped or hissed at the Shadowclan patrol.

Bramblestar padded up to them.

"Greetings Rowanclaw, Smokefoot, Crowfrost. May I ask what you're doing in my camp?"

"Blackstar sent us to deliver some news. A night patrol found mangled carrion and cat dirt, all covered with the scent of the rouge, just inside our territory, between our outside border and our Thunderclan one."

"That is disquieting. Please tell Blackstar thank you for telling us."

The patrol began moving towards the exit but Squirrelflight stopped them.

"Wait. I want Cloudtail and Brakenfur to escort you out of our territory."

After they were out of camp Bramblestar called a clan meeting.

"I'm sure you all heard, but Shadowclan has found scent of the rouge near the border. From now on, I would like every cat traveling along that border to be vigilant."

Suddenly a yowl interrupted him.

"That's all? Berrynose's murder is on the loose and all you say is "Be vigilant?" This could be the next Tigerstar!"

It was Poppyfrost.

Cherryblossom rushed to soothe her mother as Bramblestar took his speech back up.

"I understand Poppyfrost. But until we can find the rouge, we can't begin to take action."

* * *

After that the meeting awkwardly dissolved.

"Spottedwing, I want to go see Drift."

She turned around to see Stripefoot pressing against her flank.

"Why? You know this is a bad idea!"

"I know, but this Branch thing is driving me crazy. When you were sick as a kit he was more aggressive. I guess he felt he wasn't the weakest. It's starting to seem more likely that it really is him. I'll explain later, but I have to go weather you do or not.'

She sighed, this was a lost battle.

"Okay. But how are we going to get past Windclan?"

"Just trust me."

Soon after they were at the entrance to a very small tunnel.

"The tunnels? Aren't those unsafe?"

"This one wasn't touched. It a rock was covering it on this side that rolled away during the storm. I went in yesterday. It goes all the way to the horseplace."

Without another word, he dived in, leaving her with no choice but to follow.

Stripefoot seemed to know every paw step of the dark, twisting tunnel.

After she was starting to suspect that she would never get out Stripefoot emerged. She followed, gasping in the fresh air.

"I thought it would be one of those nice, straight tunnels, but no!"

Stripefoot purred, but said nothing as he began the climb up the hill.

Soon they were a fox length away from the fallen tree.

"I guess this is it." Stripefoot gulped.

"Just pad up to the tree, say hello, and ask what happened to Branch, and be on our way." She replied

"Took the thoughts right out of my mind."

In unison, they walked up to the fallen tree.

"Drift?" She mewed softly.

"Who's there?" came the reply.

"It's Stripe and Spot." mewed Stripefoot.

Drift stuck her head out of the hole in the tree. Her eyes dilated and her fur stood on end.

"My kits!"

* * *

AN/ Ooo, cliffie!

Good news! My new fic has a name. It will be Embers . There was a challenge on a forum I am on, Leafclan, which required you to write a one-shot for the prompt

"No matter how dark it gets, there is always an ember of hope. Me."

Expect the prologue soon, but the rest won't follow until this story is finished.


	13. Chapter 13

AN/ This chapter is rated T for big words that you might need a dictionary to find, seeing as it took me a thesaurus.

Branch was doing just fine. After killing that pathetic little kittypet scrap he had still stumbled around aimlessly on the outside but on the inside his mind was going, arguing within the confines of itself.

He had convinced himself he was a soldier, a warrior. A crusader against the weak creatures clogging up the world. But he was a warrior with out a cause. He had pondered this for several days before realizing: _They _were the cause of his problems. _They _had gone to join the clans. The clans were, from what he heard, advocates of the inferior, saviors of the useless. He could wreak revenge on _them_ and these idiots that insisted on using up valuable resources on these unnecessary leeches.

Of course, the clans were sizable. He would need a following. Not just any cat could do. Even the half drowned rat of a cat had put up a considerable fight.

So now he had arranged a meeting with a rouge of respectable reputation as a fighter and strategist. The messenger had said to meet her by the boulder at the end of "Shadow clan" territory. He had made a huge mess in one place to throw them off his trail and moved on to the meting place.

That was where he was now, waiting. He could not say she was late because no time had been specified, but that's how it felt.

Suddenly a cream colored blur dropped down from the tree above him next to him on the rock.

"You Branch?" she mewed.

"Yes. Are you Sprite?"

"The one and only. Care to explain why you called me here? I have other things to do."

"Of course. I would like to wage war on these so called "Clans." And I would like you to help."

She purred and shook her head. She turned and saw the look on his face.

"You're serious? The clans are huge. It would be suicide without a pretty big opposing force."

"That's where you come in. Your reputation exceeds you. I trust you have allies? If you could recruit them, and they in turn could recruit more, we would soon have an army to rival the clans."

"Whats in it for me?" She looked cautiously optimistic.

"Power. If you are up to it, you will be my second in command. You will aid in the enlisting and training of the new newcomers. Eventually, you will be a major part of the battle."

"Sounds interesting. You got a headquarters or somewhere else I could stay while I think?"

"About that, I have been nomadic, not setting down anywhere permanently, killing those who get in the way. Do you know anywhere?"

Sighing, she responded. "Abut a fox length that way, there's a few hills surrounded by trees. The valley would be a good place to set up. Not far from the clans, either."

"Good. I'll begin setting up camp. Stay as long as you need."

She led the way. Once there, Branch was in awe.

Surrounding the valley between three hills were tall sycamores, shading the area. It seemed protected, safe.

"This is great! One problem. It's to small to house the amount of warriors I'll need."

Sprite shrugged. "Let the elites sleep here. There's an abandoned fox burrow that queens could be in and lesser warriors could sleep anywhere near by."

He was right in picking this cat. She had great ideas.

He spent the next few days making nests in the hollow and hunting for himself and Sprite. It irked him greatly to hunt for the she cat but felt it was best to keep her in good graces to speed up her decision.

After the fourth day of lounging in the sun she stood and walked off.

He called after her, questioning her decision.

Eventually she returned with a dark brown tom.

"This is my litter mate, Cola. I've talked to him and he agrees it would be best for both of us to join."

"I never said anything about your litter mate."

"You wanted cats so I brought you a cat. What's the big deal?"

He turned towards the tom.

"Cola, is it? You want to join?"

"Yes." he said in a husky voice.

"Would you be willing to pass a few tests?" Branch inquired.

"Certainly."

"Race Sprite to that boulder."

He motioned to the rock he had met her at.

They lined up, and he wondered if they realized this was actually a test for them both, not just Cola.

"Go."

Sprite outpaced Cola, but not by much. Sprite was faster than he himself was, so he wouldn't hold this against the tom.

They both sat, catching their breath.

"Climb that tree to the hollow in the trunk. And back. Go."

Cola actually was better at this. Sprite was more nimble, but Cola's stronger limbs let him keep moving when Sprite had to rest.

They both looked tired, so he allowed them to get water from a nearby pond.

When they returned he said, "One last thing. Fight each other. Claws sheathed, I'll say when to stop."

"Go."

Sprite lunged at her brother, who still looked unsure at the prospect of fighting his sister.

She dove under his belly, batting his stomach with her paws. He bucked back with his hind legs, sending her flying. Before she could recover he sprang on top of her. She was pined down by his weight. Cola grew confident, he could see it in his posture. Sprite must have sensed it to, because she took that moment to surge up, throwing him off.

"Enough. You are both in. Good job."

Sprite leaned down to help her brother up. She padded back to the hollow to show him to a nest.

He noticed how her instinct was to be kind to her family.

He decided he wasn't quiet done testing her.

AN/ Sorry to leave the last chap as even more of a cliff hanger, but once again Branch ran through my brain with a bazooka screaming "Diediediedieide!" At every. Thing. Else.

If there are any other cats you'd like to see get their own chapter, lemme know. I cant promise ill do it but I will try. Also, and this is just curiosity, does anyone have any ships for this story? I do but I have to.


	14. Chapter 14

AN/I am so, so, so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I had writers block and my computer spazzed out on me. Without further ado, THE CHAPTER.

"My kits," she whispered.

Suddenly she was wreathing around them, purring. She suddenly stopped and stared at them.

"Why did you leave?"

Spottedwing's heart ached for the pining mother in front of her. She was only about as old as Willowpelt had been when she had borne her first litter.

Stripefoot was far stronger than she was.

"Drift, that's not important at the moment. We need to know where Branch is."

"Branch?" Her face clouded. "I haven't seen him in seasons. I sent him away as soon as he was old enough and haven't seen him sense."

Stripefoot let out a frustrated grow and made to leave. "Thanks for your time, but we'll be leaving. Come on, Spottedwing."

"Spottedwing? You've changed your name? It's... pretty."

"Stripefoot, isn't their somewhere we need to be?" She wanted to get out. The memories were overwhelming her.

She pushed pas him back onto the hill, with Drift calling after them.

After sprinting away Stripefoot caught up to her.  
"We learned nothing!" She growled, a bit out of character.

"Not true. We know Branch has been alone for a long time. I bet no one would know anything about him. He could be the killer!"

"Don't you..." She realized it was useless. She _had_ smelled his scent on the rouge, it would make sense. As much as she wanted to deny it, Branch must have been the great danger Featherwhisker talked of.

They arrived back in camp with only two small mice between them.

Squirrelflight looked them over.

"Prey not running well?" She asked sceptically.

"Not for us, either way."

"I'd like to send you on a border patrol to compensate for the wasted time, but you're finally going to the Moonpool."

"All five of us?" She asked.

"No, Just you two. The other three will go tomorrow.."

Just as she finished saying that Lilybreeze padded up.

"Eat these herbs and lets get ready to go. I hope you two haven't tired yourselves out to badly."

"Is Jayfeather not coming?" Spottedwing questioned.

"No. Rainpaw hurt herself I training today and he wants to stay with her." She said it lightly, but Stripefoot was worried.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Hat's the problem, Jayfeather doesn't want her overexerting herself. She was playing moss ball with Briarlight last I looked."

They started out, not meeting any patrols. This was rare, so she decided to enjoy it.

They arrived, and Lilybreeze explained what they needed to do.

Spottedwing's stomach fluttered at the thought of finally having some answers.

The world around her faded away with the icy trickle of water down her throat.

_She was in a familiar clearing, barren with the exception of some shrubs and a small tree. She awaited Featherwhisker and was shocked to instead see a thin blue shape wandering towards her._

"_Spottedleaf. You should not be here. "_

_Without giving her a chance to reply, Bluestar continued._

"_Ma'at is a foxheart. Cinderpelt must have gotten it in her head that she had some power over us."_

"_But, Bluestar, if I did not come, who would defeat Branch?"_

_she stopped her pacing. _

"_If Spot had died as a kit like she would have, Branch would have forged a stronger friendship with Stripe. They wouldn't have left to the forest. It wouldn't be a problem."_

_Bluestar's icy eyes bored into her._

"_It may be best you leave until you have a good reason for putting my clan in danger."_

An/ Sorry this chapter is shrimpy. The italics part is the only part I wanted to write. If you read my drabbles all will be up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

AN/ Whoa, long time no update. I have bundles to say. But I'm putting it at the bottom. This is in second person, but the pacific cat is a secret for a while. Try to guess!

* * *

Blood pounds in your ears as you run away. You seem a coward, but what else could you do in this situation? The proposition is irresistible, but goes against everything you've been told to believe.

You finally light down, back in Thunderclan territory like you should be. As you pant as quietly as possible so not to be discovered, you consider your options.

Stay where you were born, with your friends and family, eventually settle down with a mate and kits, become a great warrior, retire safely to be waited on when you grow old. Die and leave a soon forgotten legacy.

Or accept their invitation.

Go to this new place; be with those who are like-minded, there because they want to be, not because they were born there. They had promised he would have his choice of mates; kits were only his problem if he wanted them to be. He would rank high, in this new order. Elite, they had said. Die in battle and be remembered as a great and powerful warrior, one of the cats who insured their life would continue.

He had always thought the clans a little weak, their customs and old battles not making sense to him. The idea of a comfortable retirement appealed to him, but he didn't want to end up like the grumpy, useless elders he knew.

In the new place, he would be powerful and free to make his own decisions. The only will he would bend to was Branch's, a small price to pay for everything else.

It's not like his family would even notice he was gone. His parents had little to do with him since he became an apprentice, and he was the odd one out between his siblings.

He felt it was testimony to the claims that he had been out of camp since sunrise and no one came looking for his.

He had wandered out of Thunderclan territory and came across a creamy she cat lounging on a boulder. She had explained that a powerful cat named Branch was recruiting cats to be in his group. She had glanced over their motives and said that if he wanted to join he'd better show up here tomorrow.

He began the journey back to camp. He had made his decision.

* * *

_**Backtothirdpersonbutstillthesamecatspointofveiwlin ebreak.**_

* * *

He crept out of camp as soon as he could after going on the dawn patrol. He gave a silent farewell to the forest, his heart rising to his throat. He had said nothing to his family. Maybe it would be easier for them, to discover him gone, find no trace, believe him dead, mourn, and forget. Forgetting is what he'd be doing.

When he reached the boulder the cat from before was there, along with two brown toms and a muzzle he hadn't expected to ever see again.

"Seeddapple?"

"Well it looks like you two were busy yesterday." Said one of the toms. He guessed that tom was Branch.

"It makes introductions so much easier with you two knowing each other. I am Branch, This other tom is Cola, The she cat is-"

"Sprite." She interrupted.

"- Rather impertinent. This lovely she cat's name is obviously Seeddapple- We must work on shortening that- And your name is?"

Branch turned to him, staring into his eyes. IT took everything in him not to jump back and hiss. His eyes were a sharp yellow, but there was something off about them. Like they were almost pointing in different directions.

Regaining his composure, he answered.

"Dewfang."

* * *

After a brief explanation of the group's motives, he was a bit uneasy. He raised his tail like Branch had instructed them to do if they had questions.

"Yes, Dew?"

"I was wondering, sir" he said, adopting the strange title. "If you intend to destroy the clans, why did you recruit two cats from Thunderclan?"

"Easy. You have information. You come pre-trained. And in a fight, you would have the upper paw because they would not be quick to strike against one of their own."

His stomach turned at the prospect of meeting his family in battle.

When he rejoined the conversation, they were all standing.

"They rules are simple. You take this test. You pass, you become an Elite. You fail; you can leave to very, very far away from us and the clans. You turn traitor and try to go back, you die."

After the heartening speech from Branch and the grueling tests, Seed and he sat, panting, waiting for judgment.

Sprite walked up. "You're both in. Come on."

As they joined the others Branch asked them, "When is the soonest opportunity to talk to the greatest number of clan cats possible?"

Seed answered before him. "The gathering at the next full moon."

Branch began scratching at the dirt with his claw.

"Excellent. We'll build our forces and declare war at the next full moon.

* * *

AN/

**WARNING: LONG. **

You don't need to read this if the story's been updated past this chapter.

Once again ive taken longer that id like to update. I suck. But there is a reason. I know _what _I want to happen in this story, I just don't know _how _I want it to happen. I'm getting sick of the endless filler chapters so I have to think more about what I want accomplished in each chap. So, as bad as it is to any reader of any story out there, Longer= Better. I'm trying, though. Suggestions always help.

That brings me to my second thing: reviews.

I haven't been getting hardly _any _lately, but since i just read a fic where the author cussed out her readers and told them not to read the story any more because she didn't get 15 in one chapter.

Because of this traumatic incident,I promise two things: I will not rant about reviews, and I will never_ever_ withhold a chap until I have a certain number of reviews. But I do like them. A lot.

I know, it takes so _long _to type a review, and you're on your phone, and I probably don't even care what you think-

I get it. Those are the very excuses I use. Again, I suck. But I have provided a list of pros and cons to reviewing.

**Cons:**

**It takes up time that you might need to perform brain surgery or eat another Pringle.**

**You have to but thought into it so you don't sound like an idiot.**

**Pros:**

**If you tell me what you want to happen there's a bigger chance of it happening.**

**I might see your screen name and go review one of **_**your **_**stories.**

**You can be as mean as you want. I probably won't even report you. (Okay, that's a lie.)**

I need a social life.

Oh well, have a nice, my minions Readers.


	16. Chapter 16

PSA for today: Backup your stories! There are a lot of FFN rules and trolls that could get them deleted from the site, but don't mean they should be deleted from existence! That way, if something were to happen to the site version, you won't have to retype. Just saying.

* * *

When Spottedwing woke up in the warriors den, she felt like something was off. She couldn't decide what, so she went out to be put in a patrol.

As soon as she left the den she ran into Brightheart.

"Spottedwing, have you seen Dewfang? Or Seeddapple?" the white and ginger she cat asked anxiously.

"I haven't seen Dewfang since sunhigh yesterday, and its been longer since I've seen Seeddapple. Are they missing?" Two missing warriors would have been a big deal even if there wasn't a murderer on the loose.

_Please, Starclan. Don't let __them__ have become Branch's prey._

"Yes, since after the evening patrol yesterday. Dewfang went out about the same time they did and no one's seen him since. Seeddaple left a little before that. They're competent warriors, but..."

Her voice faded away, but the meaning was obvious. _But that's what we thought about Berrynose._

She hurried away, and Spottedwing went over to Stripefoot.

"Dewfang and Seeddapple are missing. Branch?" she muttered under her breath.

"You have to ask?" he responded.

"Hey. You two are missing patrols. Spottedwing, you're on a border patrol with Toadstep and Ivypool. Stripefoot, you and me are looking for Dewfang." Snowclaw sounded harsher than he normally did. Spottedwing attributed this to his brother being missing, but still didn't like it.

Snowclaw led Stripefoot away, and she went to join her patrol.

"Glad you decided to show up." Ivypool seemed slightly annoyed.

"We're on the Windclan border. Lets go, before we loose anymore time." Toadstep was kinder, but he wasn't entirely happy either.

"I'm sorry I held you all up, then. By all means, then let's go!" It came out much more snappishly than she intended. She began padding off, and soon the others fell into line around her.

Their patrol was uneventful and bathed in awkward silence.

* * *

When they arrived back in camp Squirrelflight was still sending out patrols.

Ivypool padded up to her,

"Nothing. Has anyone found them?"

"No. Go rest and eat. You'll probably be put on a search patrol later." Squirrelfight looked drained. In addition to her usual duties she now had to put most of her efforts into finding two of her warriors.

She decided to nap until Stripefoot was back to talk.

* * *

She woke to Stripefoot prodding her in the side.

"Hey. Spot. Wake up."

"Okay. I'm awake. Lets go.."

As she woke up more she noticed Snowclaw standing in the entrance of the den.

"Umm.. What were we going to do?" She tried to cover s Snowclaw wouldn't suspect.

"We were going to talk. With Snowclaw." he said.

She stood up. "No. We weren't."

"Yes we are. And if you don't start walking I'm prepared to drag you out.

"Fine." She huffed, "We'll talk more in the forest.

In a barely patrolled corner of Thunderclan territory the three cats sat.

"So, Stripefoot says you have something to tell me." Snowclaw began awkwardly.

"No, we don't. That's final." She couldn't involve anyone else in her problem.

"Look, if you don't tell him, I will. I just wanted you to remember some of the details." He din look very looked determined.

"Fine." At least he would be hearing the story correctly if she told it.

"When we were kits I was very sick. Branch, our brother, was a bit aggressive with Stripe. So I'm told. But when I recovered, he became more... submissive. He had gone from a deputy to an ordinary warrior, in a way. Our mother always told us stories of these cats that lived by the lake, and we'd play games just like kits in Thunderclan do. When I found out our mother was going to send us away as soon as we were old enough I decided to go live with the clans instead. Stripe and I left and came here. Branch did not."

She stopped to take a breath.

"I'll take it from here." Stripefoot said.

"When Spottedwing and Amberwind found that dead rouge, It had Branch's scent on it.

Then Berrynose was killed the same way in the same place!"

Snowclaw looked dazed. "What are you saying?"

She took a deep breath. "We're saying.. our brother is the killer."

"That's... Interesting. And I should respond to this how?" If Snowclaw looked dazed before, he now wore the expression of someone promised their favorite prey and then been given crowfood.

"Ask Stripe. He's the one who wanted to tell you."

"So you don't trust me enough to tell me about the cat who might have killed my brother?"

"No, it's not that-" She floundered with her words, she hadn't realized it would affect him this much.

"_Well, I'm glad to know you care about the clan who took you in enough not to tell them about the cat who has taken three of its warriors!"_

He stalked away into the trees and Stripe followed after sending her a scathing look.

* * *

This is why she hadn't wanted to get close to others, she thought as she walked numbly back to camp. It would only end up hurting them all

* * *

.

OMSC im so sorry for abandoning you all for a month! I've tried to make this chapter as good as I can to make up for it, and I might put up a oneshot about what Stripe and Snow do after that ^

Thank you all so much for 9 reviews last chapter! And 65 total? That s just wow. Amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

AN I'm sorry. No excuses. Al I can say I that I realized that there were so many things wrong with this story I don't want to list them, and decided to start over with a new, shiny story. Then I realized I was a jerk and sat down and outlined my but off and tried to fix this story. I hope this will be better than before.

A day after and Snowclaw still wouldn't meet either of their eyes. She felt horrible, even though she still didn't see how she could make it up to him. So she did nothing as Snowclaw disappeared into Bramblestar's den as soon as morning patrols were over, and came out with a fuming dark tabby in his wake.

"Stripefoot, Spottedwing? Come to my den." Bramblestar said, his mew steely calm.

Shaking a bit, she made her way to the rocks that would take her to the ledge, occasionally meeting eyes with Stripefoot beside her.

In the dim of his den, Bramblestar turned to them.

"Can either of you honestly dispute what Snowclaw just told me? Have you really been sitting on that much knowledge?"

All her breath left her in a sigh. "No, we can not."

Bramblestar slumped a bit, as if he had hoped it wasn't true.

"I am extremely disappointed in both of you. But I'll put it behind me for a minute. I want the full, _true _story."

She turned to Stripe. In a small corner of her mind, she blamed him for getting them into this situation and thought he should be held most accountable.

He caught her gaze, and began.

"When we were kits, on the hill above the horseplace, Spottedwing was very sick and we had a brother named Branch. He was a bit aggressive, for a tiny kit, but as soon as Spottedwing recovered he shrank back a little. Our mother told us stories of the clan, and one day we ran away to find them. Branch wouldn't come."

The leader's eyes narrowed. "You have decided he is the killer solely from him being an aggressive kit?"

Stripe turned to her.

"Well, I could swear that I caught his scent on the dead rogue. So one day we went to ask out mother, and she said she turned him out moons ago. It just seemed to add up."

"So, not only did you lie about your mother being dead, but you snuck away to see her? I was hoping to avoid punishing you two, but you have left me no choice."

He led the two of them down to the clearing, then climbed back up the ledge.

"Clan, it has been discovered that Spttedwing and Stripefoot snuck away from the clan to ask their rogue mother if their rogue brother could be the one killing our cats, without asking my permission or even informing me. They got no helpful information to cancel out their wrong doings, so they must be punished."

He looked down on them, and Spottedwing lowered her head in shame.

"To help them realize how much their clan does for them, and how they had no right to disrespect that, they will boht be the apprentices of the entire clan for a moon or until it is found their information is actually useful."

The meeting was over, and Spottedwing headed towards the warriors den to nap away her humiliation. She was stopped by Molefang.

"Hey, could you fetch me a finch?"

She opened her mouth to tell him to fetch his own finch, but remembered that this was part of her punishment. She plodded to the fresh kill pile, and looked up to see Snowclaw staring at her.

She hung her head again, and almost ran into Molefang. He took the finch from her without a word of thanks.

She continued her quest to the warriors den, but was stopped by Squirrelflight.

"You aren't napping now. You and Stripepaw are to hunt on the Riverclan border."

Her head turned in confusion upon hearing Stripepaw, but she was overcome by a fresh wave of embarrassment when she realized that it, too, was probably part of her punishment.

Stripefoot was digging his nose in Graystripe's fur when she found him.

"When Graystripe is done, Squirrelflight says we have to hunt on the Riverclan border." She mewed.

Stripefoot's head jerked up, and he cracked a tick between his teeth.

"Can I go, Graystripe?" He asked.

"I don't know... My ears could use a grooming..."

"Don't listen to the old furball. He's just remembering when he had the same punishment." Sandstorm purred.

She ran nearly all he way to the forest, eager to get away from the clan.

"This is the worst punishment they could have thought of, isn't it?" Stripefoot muttered, brushing the ground with his nose as he scented for prey.

"Yes. Really, I can see why he's upset, we shouldn't have seen Drift. But we weren't hiding anything!" She mewed, distraught.

"Well, I really thought we could trust Snowclaw. We probably could have if you hadn't made him mad." Stripefoot mewed, a bit of growl in his voice.

"I would never intentionally hurt a clan mate! It's not my fault he's so sensitive.." She said, not thinking as the words left her mouth.

Stripefoot rose and stared at her.

"Really?" He mewed, and then turned back into the trees. "You can really be oblivious sometimes."

For a moment, she sank to the ground. Would she ever be able to go hunting without a meltdown?

AN/ If I have any readers left, would you mind reviewing? Before I disappeared, we had an average of four per chapter. If we could keep it that way, I would be thrilled.


End file.
